Surprising Changes
by inuluvskags1
Summary: After her first week attending Ouran High School, Haruhi meets a mysterious boy in her class that she had never seen before, with looks rivaling those of the Host Club members. But this student isn't really rich like the rest of Haruhi's classmates and 'he' isn't really a 'he' either. Just who exactly is Kagome Higurashi? And what are those creepy things lurking around the school?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, the anime/manga Ouran High School Host Club and Inuyasha. They belong to their respective creators and publishers.**

* * *

Surprising Changes

_Chapter One: Homemade Lunch_

.

Haruhi blinked owlishly from her seat in one of Ouran Academy's lavish classrooms. It was lunch time and she thought that she was the only one left inside of the room as all of the other _richer_ students headed down the hall to where they usually procured their meals. The brunette had always been used to bringing her _bento_ with her to school and she continued with this habit, staying in her classroom during the lunch period to eat quietly by herself. But that day... She wasn't the _only _student in the room.

In the very front corner, the one closest to the door, sat a lean figure with a small and thick leather book in hand while the other held a pair of chopsticks close to pursed lips as narrowed brown eyes skimmed through the text in a captivated way unaware of Haruhi's curious gaze. There was a sigh released slowly from now parted lips and those brown eyes looked sadly down at a light blue box lunch that was placed on the desk while the student sat sideways leaning back against the wall behind.

_Wait a minute, why would a wealthy student bother to bring a bento to school when there's that fancy cafeteria this crazy school has? Unless... perhaps this person is in a similar position as I am?_ The need to know getting the better of her, the young teen stood up briskly and walked over to the other side of the room with quick strides intent on speaking to a classmate she was not aware she had before.

Black hair loosely pulled into a ponytail caught Haruhi's attention when she reached the desk; it fell over slim shoulders and lay in soft waves inches above the Ouran Academy seal pressed onto the school's pale blue blazer which was buttoned up all the way revealing the collar of the white dress shirt underneath and the tie neatly tucked into the lightweight jacket. Black trousers and shoes completed the attire that was Ouran High School's male uniform.

"Um... Hi?" Haruhi nearly smacked herself, what kind of lame greeting was that?! Before the teen could try again, a smooth surprised-sounding voice responded "Huh? Oh! Hello there...?" Obviously asking for her name, the girl in disguise introduced herself "My name's Haruhi Fujioka, what's yours?"

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, it's nice to meet you Fujioka-san." The book in his hands was snapped shut and tucked away into Kagome's russet colored backpack and the teen happily gestured to the desk beside him. Haruhi sat with a quirked brow in silent inquisition but said nothing while she pulled the chair out and plopped down with unenviable grace on it.

"Calling me Haruhi is fine." A frown tugged on her lips "Why are you eating here though?" The black haired youth laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck "I'm not as... Better off as the rest of our classmates are. And let's just say that the food sold here is not within my budget." Haruhi blinked when the boy shot her a curious look, "Wait a minute... aren't you the honor student that joined a week ago?"

The brunette nodded, unsure as to where Kagome was going with that fact, "So that's why we hadn't met before. I was absent last week because of an accident at home, but if I had been here I probably would've been assigned as your guide." Haruhi hummed in understanding.

_He said that he wasn't one of those rich kids, so how is it that he's attending here? _Haruhi unknowingly voiced her thoughts aloud.

"I was barely able to get admittance into this place, even though I never considered it in my list of limited options. I'm here on an athletic scholarship, so I'm required to join at least two of the clubs here." Kagome looked down sadly "Due to a bit of trouble, my grades suffered and are now average at best. I'm basically relying on whatever skills I have in sports while I attend to keep me here."

Haruhi stammered and apologized "_G-Gomen _Higurashi-s-" Kagome shook her head "It's fine Haruhi-kun, don't worry about it and... call me Kagome, I've never thought much of formality towards myself."

"Alright, Kagome-kun."

They sat in silence for a moment, until Kagome glanced back to the blue bento on the desk and stared nervously for a moment. "_Eto_... Haruhi-kun?" The younger teen turned her head to look at the awkwardly-smiling boy, "Yeah?"

"Would you like to have the rest of my ootoro?"

"..." The brunette blinked.

"Huh?" Kagome's expression turned troubled. _Did I say something out of place? _

Haruhi nodded slowly, "Yes, I'd like some..."

With a grin, Kagome handed the blue bento over, lips stretching wider at Haruhi's eager stare.

Maybe not being able to eat at the school's fancy cafeteria wouldn't be so bad after all…

…

* * *

**Author's Note: This is the crossover that had the most votes ^_^ so I posted it. I'll be getting back to my other stories though, so don't expect a quick update.**

**Thank you very much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it**.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so happy, thank you all for reviewing and adding my story to your favorites/alerts!**

* * *

Surprising Changes

_Chapter Two: Losing Stalkers_

_._

The clack of black leather shoes echoed through the empty stairway, bouncing back from the surrounding walls to the only person walking through. A hand placed itself on the rail for a brief moment as the lean teenager leaned on it pensively and sighed, before continuing up the stairs. Club hours at Ouran Academy were just finishing for the day, which leads us to the reason for the lone figure now walking down the corridor.

_"Please come when club activities are finished, I'd really appreciate it if you drag me out before my fellow club members start doing something ridiculous… again." _

Haruhi's words repeated inside the youth's head, making the teen shut brown eyes briefly in confusion and slight worry. _I hope I'm not late then._ Despite having just met Haruhi that same day, Kagome already felt a sort of connection to her younger classmate, though she remained oblivious to the secret she was keeping, which was much like the one Kagome herself was withholding.

Kagome looked ahead and spotted the door that lead to the room Haruhi was in.

"Third Music Room... This must be it..." She murmured to herself and grasped the sleek golden handle, opening the door with an effortless push. The girl in disguise blinked when a swirl of red rose petals and the scent of flowers greeted her entry, the small breeze created brushed her black bangs across the skin on her forehead.

**"Welcome!" **

Kagome froze on the spot when multiple male voices reached her ears, accompanied by her friend's own feminine tone. _Don't tell me Haruhi's in __that__ club._ The priestess nearly groaned when six male and one female silhouettes came into view.

**"Ah, it's just a boy." **A pair of redheaded twins said from beside a red couch, looking quite bored as they stared Kagome down. The girl frowned and shifted her gaze to meet Haruhi's relieved one with a raised eyebrow.

Feeling stares boring into her, Kagome nodded her head in acknowledgement to the rest of the teens present "Sorry for the interruption, I am-"

"Higurashi Kagome, male, sixteen years old, first year student from class 1 - A attending with an athletic scholarship." There was a pause as the bespectacled boy that spoke gave her a calculating look "Oddly enough these are the only facts I was able to recover about you, Higurashi-san." The girl shrugged, not looking the least bit fazed that the teen had snooped around her files. _Aside from that, the data he has is partially incorrect._

"Yes, that's me. Now if you'd excuse me, I just came here t-" she was interrupted once more.

"This is a rare occasion!" A tall blond suddenly stood up, his arms spread wide and walked towards her with a twinkling expression that made Kagome want take a wary step back; she stilled and held her ground.

"Another commoner has joined the ranks of the rich and elite!" He proclaimed, ecstatic.

_Commoner?! _Kagome's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "You must have worked very hard-" the blond continued, unaware of her rising irritation, "-to have enrolled here on an _athletic_ scholarship-" a hand was placed on Kagome's shoulder "Welcome to our world of beauty, poor boy!" He exclaimed enthusiastically, much like he had when he had first met Haruhi.

_Just who the hell does this guy think he is?! _Trying to reign in her infamous temper, Kagome took a deep breath and began to speak again "Like I was saying, I only came here to pick up Ha-"

"Eh?! Gome-chan, what are you doing here? Did you come to visit me?" A shorter blond latched on to her waist with a glowing smile directed at her, making her previous anger disappear completely. "I was getting to that, Haninozuka-senpai." Mitsukuni pouted at the formality that the girl addressed him with, but let her finish speaking this time, "I came to pick up Haruhi-kun, that's all. I didn't know you were in the Host Club though."

Haruhi laughed nervously and walked around the couch to Kagome, but her path was cut off by two pairs of arms wrapping themselves around her shoulders. Hikaru sniffed "And why would Haruhi go..." He began, "With a common boy like you?" Kaoru finished with a rude stare in Kagome's direction.

Glaring, Kagome answered "Wouldn't the question be, why would Haruhi be with a pair of obnoxious twins like yourselves?" The boys in question froze, stunned that the commoner had actually talked back. To prevent further discussion, Haruhi plucked the still twins' arms from her person and walked quickly over to Kagome, who had long ago moved away from Tamaki and gotten Honey to release his hold.

They were out of the room before anyone else could interfere, the door shut soundly behind them. Kyoya's glasses gleamed ominously and a small frown tugged at his bottom lip; his mechanical pencil tightly gripped in his hand, he scribbled a few things down on his notebook.

What sort of relationship did this "Kagome Higurashi" have with Haruhi?

Kyoya would like to find out, that's for sure.

…..

"Thanks for rescuing me back there, sorry for not telling you about the club I'm in though..." Kagome waved the brunette's apology off, taking it in stride.

"It's fine Haruhi. I think I was a bit early, since the club was still open when I arrived," The black haired teen shivered "Please... Don't make me go back there again." Haruhi laughed sheepishly, a drop of sweat sliding down the back of her head at the sight of Kagome's slumped figure.

Straightening, Kagome sent her friend a sly grin and threw an arm around the disguised girl's shoulders. When Haruhi sent the teen next to her a questioning look, Kagome's grin grew wider and ever so quietly whispered something into the brunette's ear.

Tamaki's face was aflame with both anger and embarrassment while he watched through black binoculars as the common ruffian murmured things into his daughter's ear. _How dare he! _The blond sniffed indignantly behind his disguise. The whole host club was decked in a trench coat and silly Groucho glasses while they followed their targets on the sidewalk... which got them quite the attention from curious pedestrians.

You see, as soon as Haruhi was so horribly dragged out of the room, Tamaki had declared a "rescue mission" that he so eloquently called "Operation Rescue Haruhi From The Commoner's Filthy Hands" and having nothing else to do while also curious of the second commoner attending school at Ouran, the rest of the club members followed him with Kyoya supplying the costumes they were using at the moment.

Mitsukuni tilted his head to the side in thought as he watched the two teens from afar; Haruhi had looked a bit annoyed after whatever it was that Kagome told her but she calmed down after the other teenager sent her a reassuring grin.

_Are Gome-chan and Haru-chan secretly dating?_ The small blond frowned and shook his head, _no_, he thought, _that can't be it. They look like good friends… _

While he thought, the other hosts muttered reasons amongst themselves as to why Haruhi had gone off with the mysterious boy, each sounding more ludicrous than the last. _"He's bribing her with food." _Kaoru shook his head at his brother's theory. Kyoya ignored the statement while Tamaki gasped, utterly astounded at the mere _thought _of his precious daughter becoming the company of an audacious commoner for _food_. He narrowed his eyes in a show of anger, _"Such a heinous crime won't go unpunished!" _Tamaki whispered fervently, or tried to, since it came out as a yell that made most of the people around turn their heads towards them.

Up ahead, Kagome used the group's distraction to turn the corner of the street and rush through a cramped alley with Haruhi in tow. Once the pair came up on the other side or the narrow pathway, Kagome lead the way to a large set of stairs with a large tori at the very top of the stone steps.

Haruhi paled and looked at Kagome incredulously. "You… _live _here?"

In response, her black haired classmate nodded with a small smile, "Yep," she said, "This is my home."

Something about Kagome's expression in that moment forced Haruhi's slight apprehension of the long walk away and the brunette stared with curiosity in her eyes as different emotions fazed through identical brown eyes before Kagome shook herself out of the small trance and lead her up the long staircase.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! =_= I said I wouldn't update soon but here it is... lol.  
**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think in a review and also, could you please tell me where you think this story is going? (I know it's pretty early but I'm curious and I want to know what you all think)**


End file.
